The Princess and the Bike
by AnimationNut
Summary: When Star catches sight of people riding bikes, she's interested. And who better to teach her how to ride one than her best friend, Marco?


**I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil.**

 **Thought I'd try my hand at this fandom. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

 **The Princess and the Bike**

This was probably a bad idea.

But as he emerged from his garage, rolling along his slightly rusted, bright red bike, he saw the delighted smile on Star's face and could not help but smile himself. It hadn't come as a complete surprise when Star had pointed at a bicycler passing them on their way home from and school and declared, "I want to do that too!"

Star Butterfly was a very bright, curious girl. Earth had many things that Mewni didn't, and Marco Diaz was the person who taught her to do the things she was most interested in. The results of the lessons tended to vary, and more often than not one of them had some sort of injury (magical or otherwise) by the end of it all.

"Ooh, you _do_ have one," squealed Star, bouncing on her toes in excitement. "Gimme!"

"Whoa," cautioned Marco, keeping his ride a distance away from Star's grabby fingers. "You can't just hop on and take off. You don't even know how it works!"

Star scoffed, settling her hands on her hips. "Marco, of _course_ I know how it works." She pointed at the pedals. "You use your feet to push those things and you move!"

"Er…more or less," replied Marco.

"See? Easy!"

The blonde princess zipped over and took hold of the handlebars. She wrenched the bicycle away from Marco and swung her leg over the seat. The momentum she put into the swing caused her and the bike to completely tip over, crashing to the asphalt driveway.

"Ow."

Marco bit his lip to keep from laughing. He extended his hand and when she grabbed hold he pulled her to her feet. "You wanna try again or can I teach you now?"

Star wrinkled her nose. "Oh, fine."

Marco nodded and disappeared into his open garage for a brief moment to retrieve his dark blue helmet. Star's eyes brightened when he came back out with it in his grasp. "A hat!"

"Helmet," corrected Marco. "You wear it when you ride so that if you fall, you won't hurt your head." He regarded his best friend and looked over his shoulder into the depths of the garage. "Actually, you should have some kneepads too. And elbow pads. And-"

"Marco!" whined Star. "You're doing the safety thing again!"

"Okay, okay, just the helmet, then."

Star pursed her lips together as she studied the item Marco extended towards her. "It's nice and all…but it could be better."

She thrust out her wand and gave it a wave. A pink helmet plastered with glittery star stickers appeared on her head and Star beamed in satisfaction. "Much better!"

"Alright then," said Marco in amusement. He set his helmet on his head so that he could use both hands to put the bike into position. "Climb on-carefully."

Star complied, gently swinging her leg over and settling into the seat. She took hold of the handlebars and asked eagerly, "Now what?"

"This thing right here is the handbrake," explained Marco, pointing it out. "When you want to stop you squeeze it gently."

"Got it! Let's go!"

"Be sure to keep your balance," cautioned Marco. He started to guide Star down the driveway and onto the sidewalk, picking up speed as he went. "I'm going to let go…now!"

He removed his hands from Star, letting the girl coast down the concrete on her own. The blonde immediately began to wobble now that there was no one to help support her. She let out a yelp as she fell sideways again.

"Marco! I think your bike is broken," she called, untangling herself from the bicycle. "It keeps going to the side instead of forwards."

"No, that's you," said Marco with a grin, jogging over to her. "Like I said before, it's about keeping your balance. It takes practice."

"Practice it is!" declared Star, eyes burning with determination. "I will conquer the bicycle! Let's go again!"

Marco smiled. "You got it."

It took a few more tries (and more wipeouts) but Star soon got the hang of riding in a straight line. "Wooo!" she cheered, her blonde hair flying behind her as she cruised down the (thankfully) empty sidewalk. "I'm the champion!"

She could see the corner lurking up ahead. Taking a firm grip on her handlebars, Star jerked them to the right. She hit the concrete for the umpteenth time, scraping her elbow in the process. "Dang it!"

"You okay?" asked Marco in concern, hurrying to her and kneeling beside her. He inspected the cut on her elbow and frowned. "I knew you should have worn more protective gear."

"If I left it up to you I'd be covered in that bubble wrap stuff," joked Star. "What'd I do wrong this time?"

"You were too rough on the handlebars. You have to be gradual with your turns."

"Gee, this isn't as easy as it looks," huffed Star, getting to her feet.

"It just takes practice. You're definitely catching on really quickly," praised Marco.

Star smiled hopefully. "Really?"

"Yeah. After a while you'll be a pro at riding a bike." Marco glanced up at the sky, which was slowly turning a light orange. "But maybe you did enough for today. Dinner will be soon."

"Well, I think I'll take a break from this bike business," decided Star. "I still have my magic to work on, after all. I'll master the bicycle another day."

"Sounds good," said Marco. "You know…if you ever want to ride, I can take you out for one."

Star's eyes flashed with intrigue. "How? There's only one seat."

Marco buckled up his helmet and hefted his bike up from the ground. He got onto the seat and said, "Get on the spokes." He pointed at the back wheel. "Those metal things sticking out of the middle of the wheel."

Star stepped onto the spokes, instinctively holding onto her best friend's shoulders to keep herself balanced.

"Are you good?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

Marco started peddling, picking up speed as he headed down the quiet street. Star grinned in delight, spinning her head to observe the scenery that blurred past. Her fingers curled into the material of Marco's hoodie as she leaned forwards as much she could. When she was close to Marco's ear, she said, "I like this way better then riding by myself!"

Marco flushed. "Yeah. Me too."

Star pulled back and watched as a car flew past them. "We could probably go _way_ faster than this."

Marco tensed. "Star?"

"Bunny-"

" _Star!"_

"Rocket-"

" _Don't!"_

"Blast!" she finished, aiming her wand directly behind her. A pink wave shot out, causing a few purple bunnies to appear. The force sent the bike careening down the street, the tires barely touching the asphalt as it rocketed forwards.

"Oh yeeeaaah!"

" _Staaaaaar!"_


End file.
